


The Wolf and His Boy

by punkstealer



Series: Good boy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Peter Hale is confused, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Stiles knows everything, Werewolf, stuck peter hale, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: Tumblr ask: Peter comes back from the dead, but stuck in wolf form





	The Wolf and His Boy

The wolf doesn’t know where he is or where he is meant to be.  He just remembers waking up in the cold dirt and needing to run; escape from the overwhelming feeling of _betrayalpainmisery_ that had been clinging to the house and the limp body on the floor. So he ran and kept running until he could no longer smell the decay and rot that surrounded that place.

He knows something isn’t right with him, that something is missing on the inside, but he doesn’t know what it is or what to do to fix it. Instead he finds a place to rest for the night and keeps an ear out for any dangers lurking between the trees. It’s in the early morning, before the sun has fully woken, that he smells the body again. The wolf runs again.

In the next couple of days it almost becomes a game to him, only it’s a game he can’t let himself lose. He keeps finding small and ridiculous places to rest and waits in almost giddy excitement for the body to come and try to find his hiding hole. There have been a few times that the wolf has made fake trails in order to double back around and stalk after the person. It’s during one of these times that he catches a scent that makes his heart leap in his chest.

He may not be able to _feel_ the bonds, but the wolf would know the smell of pack anywhere and this is it. It’s a sweet smell that wraps around his whole body and cocoons him in a blanket of _warmhomesafe_. The wolf peers around to make sure the person is preoccupied; he is with his foot stuck in one of the hidden holes, before he chases after the scent.

The pack scent leads him around the small town that borders the forest that the wolf has been staying in. He travels to a few different houses first before he manages to find the _right_ one; the one with a tree in the backyard that easily reaches the bedroom window. He lets out a happy ‘yip’ as he settles onto the soft bed, prepared to wait for his pack to return.

He’s just falling into a light slumber when he smells them; one of them producing the _warmhomesafe_ smell while the other one smells similar, but also warped and wrong. Not quite pack, but close to it. The wolf turns his lazy gaze toward the door and let’s his tail gently thump against the pillow in excitement.

“Night, Dad.”

He watches with rapt attention as the ~~man boy~~ juvenile steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He doesn’t seem to notice the wolf in the room as he strips off a ridiculously red jacket and toss it toward a pile of dirty clothes. He makes it walkway toward the bed before he notices that something is wrong; he lets out a startled yelp and races back toward the door to flick on the light and bathing them both in the artificial light.

The pair stare at each other in silence. The wolf wants to race toward the boy, he decided on boy because no juvenile could be so naive about their surroundings, but he can smell the fear wafting off of him and hear his heartbeat doubling. The wolf whines and it seems to snap the boy out of his trance.

“What the fuck?” He takes a few hesitated steps forward. “Why is this not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me tonight? Pffft. If this happened a year ago I’d probably piss myself, but now? Now I just kind of want you to move over so I can sleep.”

The wolf watches as the boy steps closer and has his own wide, brown eyes staring at the open spot next to him. He lets out a huff, but rearranges himself so that the boy has room to rest next to him.

“Why do I get the feeling you can understand me?” His boy gasps. “You caaaaan. Ohhhhhh,  I wonder who you are under there. You’re not going to bite me, right?”

His boy sits with his back against the headboard and eyes trained on him; he rests his head on his boys long legs and lets his tail thump gleefully. His boy brings his hand up and lets it hover above his head for a moment before letting it fall and pet at his fur.

“Ohmygod. You’re so soft,” he scrunches up his nose as he lifts his hand back up. “And dirty. I’m going to have to wash my sheets tomorrow.”

The wolf lets out a small growl and closes his eyes; he’s more than ready to finally get some real rest as the pack _warmhomesafe and protectprotectedprotectprotected_ washes over him. The something wrong with him feeling that he first had has been replaced with this. The hand caressing his fur and the fierce need to keep is boy safe fills him up until there’s no more room for the ugly emptiness that was there previously.

His boy gently tugs at one of his ears. “Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, Creeperwolf. We’ll be talking about this later.”

Panic rushes through ~~the wolf~~ Peter as the words seem to click something inside of him. Memories rush forward, but everything is a blur of colors and shapes. The only solid thing is the pain that seems to be burning over every inch of him and ~~his boy~~ Stiles standing before him with his Bambi eyes filled with malice.

“Hey shh, shh. It’s alright.” Peter wasn’t aware that he was making a noise, but now he can hear the whines and whimpers escaping from his throat. Stiles rearranges them so that he’s on his side and curling almost protectively around Peter. “It’s okay. I gotcha.”

Their heads are close together as Stiles continues to whisper sweet nothings to him and his hand is firmly locked into Peter’s fur. Right now, like this, it’s not Peter and Stiles. It’s the wolf and his boy; it’s pack. That’s all they both need to know as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble to help me get back into writing. Low-key thinking of making this into an actual fic.  
> Send me a prompt on [Tumblr](https://allteenwolf-shipits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
